In general, in the case of synthetic resin floor panels used as flooring coverings for building, an adhesive is applied onto the floor finished surface, and then, the synthetic resin floor panels are adhered on the top of the adhesive.
In this instance, an oil type adhesive is generally used, but it consists of volatile materials harmful to the human body. So, such synthetic resin floor panels using the adhesive may have bad effects on environment or people, for instance, they may damage workers' health during construction of the floor panels and users' health after the construction of the floor panels.
Moreover, in order to construct the synthetic resin floor panels, before installation of the synthetic resin floor panels, an adhesive applying process must be carried out. However, the adhesive applying process is carried out complicatedly by manual labor and deteriorates constructability due to an increase of working hours and an increase of manpower required.